


Day 3: Dom & Sub | Mind Control

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Asmodeus (Dungeons & Dragons), Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Control removes Ren's ability to consent but they would, Other, References to past trauma, Spanking, expansion kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Asmodeus requested Ren to show up for once, rather than them just showing up whenever is convenient for them. He has to remind them who has the power in this situation, of course, since they're but a mortal to his divinity.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Day 3: Dom & Sub | Mind Control

Ren sighed as they marched through the streets of Ribcage. They were as uncomfortable as ever, but with the added benefit of the streets being really gross looking after a rain, like marching through a blood puddle instead of just through mud and grass like most of the other cities. Sylvania was typically a little gross after a holiday, but even then, it was mostly confetti and spilled drinks, not suspicious blood looking liquids.

Ren nodded to a cloaked lizardfolk man as they passed him on the street, offering him a polite smile. They were a High Priest here, and they should act like it, they told themself. They got a look of confusion in return, but they didn’t let it bother them. Asmodeus had requested them to head over, and they were kind of excited to see what he wanted. Usually, they just showed up when they wanted to, but this felt more… correct. More like how a God and their High Priest should interact, at least.

They wiped the mud off of their boots onto the mat, not particularly surprised when it looked like a streak of blood, then twitched their fingers, cleaning the streak off the mat with magic. They headed inside, dropping their pack and boots off at the door. The fire was raging inside as it normally was, and they headed inside to the den, straightening out their thin cloth pants and loose, flowing crop top. Their mark was on full display, the pants clinging to their hips low enough that a light tug on the leg of them would cause a fairly major wardrobe malfunction if magic wasn’t keeping them in place.

The armchairs that Ren was used to, and the table that they faced, were missing and in their place was what looked like a particularly plush rug in front of a sofa. They approached it, not missing Asmodeus sitting sideways on the sofa, sipping from a goblet full of what was hopefully wine. They went to speak, but he cut them off a second after they opened their mouth. “Come, pet, kneel for me.” Normally, they did what he asked because they both wanted the same thing, but this was different. It felt like they had to, but they were happy to do so. They kneeled next to the couch, their knees cushioned by the rug. “Good pet, thank you for listening.” He stroked their hair out of their face, Ren’s head ducking without them consciously doing it.

They straightened their back, their head still ducked, and they leaned into his touch slightly. Their arms crossed in front of them, but they didn’t feel like they did it by choice. It was as if their body was reacting to what Asmodeus would want, rather than what they would do in the situation. They want to speak, but they found their mouth unwilling to move and their vocal cords unwilling to vibrate for them. They started to panic for a second, but something, like a warm blanket, settled over their mind. Instead of panic and the urge to fight back, they focused on the large hand stroking their face. Their tail curled around them, laying flat across their lap with only the very tip wiggling, rather than a full wag.

He traced a nail along their throat, a tiny sting of pain making them swallow. They focused on his wrist as he moved his hand, their mind unwilling to let them look him in the face. They didn’t so much as flinch as he wrapped his hand around their throat, not squeezing but just holding them tight enough for them to know he was doing it. “I’ve treated you quite well, haven’t I, pet?” He lifted his thumb, his fingers stroking over their skin as he pulled away his hand.

Ren nodded, not even having to think. He gave them freedom, attention, respect, care, and treated them like they mattered to him rather than being treated like a living decoration.

He sat up, the sofa creaking as he did so. “But, in treating you well, I would say I’ve treated you more as an equal than as a mortal in my service, wouldn’t you say, pet?” he asked, tilting their head up with a finger under their chin.

Ren kept their eye trained low, trying to stare at the floor rather than look at him. They knew he was handsome, and they weren’t scared of him at the moment, but it just seemed respectful. They nodded against the finger holding their chin, still unable to speak. He hadn’t asked them to, so they felt like it was inappropriate for them to bother him with their voice.

He cupped their jaw, his thumb nail pressing into their lower lip. Ren let their mouth fall open slightly, and he pushed his thumb in. Ren sucked on his thumb, their mind blank other than doing things that it seemed like he might want. He let them suck on his thumb for a few moments, their focus on it entirely. He startled them when he spoke, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room. “It would be appropriate for me to show you your proper place, wouldn’t it, pet? You need a reminder of your station, don’t you?” They nodded, not removing their lips from around his thumb until he pulled it out of their mouth. “Arms behind your back, then, and hold your elbows. You’re a bright creature, you can follow instructions.”

Ren did so, the position pushing out their tiny chest. They let their head dip a little, still staring at the floor. They heard him stand up, the sound of him walking around them the only way they could follow his movements. They felt his hands smooth over their shoulders, making them tense less. They realized as he kept his hand on them that their clothes had disappeared, and they knew somewhere deep down that they would’ve been worried normally, but it was buried under layers of wanting to be good, the need to act correctly more pressing than anything else could be.

He touched their bare chest, his fingers tracing the tiny curves of their breasts. He avoided their nipples pointedly, his fingertips tracing around their areola as he stroked over their chest. “For today, I’d like your chest larger. I will tell you when to stop, and you won’t stop until I tell you to.” They tucked their chin in more, in some form of a half nod, but they complied. Their breasts swelled, going from barely having an underside to enough for a human to heft, swelling past that point quickly towards the kind of large chest that wouldn’t seem out of place on a female Orc, only stopping once Asmodeus deemed them a sufficient handful for his much larger hands. He lifted them, kept perky only through the magic Ren’s body was made of, and he suddenly let them drop. The change in weight made Ren involuntarily lurch forward, their hands coming forward to break their fall, and Asmodeus clicked his tongue in disappointment. “And to think, you were doing so well. You broke position, and that’s not acceptable.” He sat back on the edge of the sofa, then patted his legs. “Hold your elbows again like you listen, and climb up here.”

Ren nodded, trying not to pout. It took a surprising amount of their body strength to hoist themself upright, their body seriously off balance from the new weights in front. Their chest wobbled freely, almost obscenely, and they couldn’t help but flop onto them as they tried to climb onto his lap.

He swatted their ass, their tail raising out of the way and laying across their arms. “Do you think I want you laying on those? Crushing them defeats the whole purpose of having them, Serenity, and you should know that.”

Ren shivered at him using their proper name, struggling to get into position properly. Their struggle took too long, though, and he lifted them like they weighed nothing, resting their face and hips on his thighs, their chest and stomach unsupported. They felt their chest hanging, and they considered shrinking it somewhat for comfort.

Like he could hear their thoughts, he punished them for even considering it. His hand slapped down hard on their ass, making them jump. “Now, now, pet, if I make a request, I expect it to be honored in my presence. He slapped their ass harder, the force behind it moving their body and making their breasts swing. He left handprints on their ass, hitting them on the same spot over and over again. “You should know I can feel when you try to act up, Serenity. Let your name guide you, and just relax.” He put a hand on their back, covering their shoulder blades, and he stroked his nails on his other hand over the reddened marks on their ass, making Ren’s back tense and their tail swirl through the air as it debated trying to pull his hand away. “Good, I see you accepting it now. I know what’s best for you, but I will only take advantage of that when it’s correct for me to do so. If you need me to stop, or you feel actual fear, you may pick a word or action to represent it.”

Ren twitched their fingers, releasing their elbow only long enough to do a quick gesture, and they summoned a spray of purple sparks, their hand immediately going back to their elbow. They shifted just enough to be comfortable, their ass wobbling as they did so. They crossed their ankles, straightening their legs enough to squeeze their thighs together. When the first hit slapped over their thighs, they shook a little but otherwise accepted it. They were good about staying still, and them being calm earned them more caressing and affectionate touches than they would’ve gotten if they kept resisting. Their mind kept poking at their thoughts, knowing that submitting like this wasn’t normal for them but not sure what exactly was wrong. For a split second, they recognized that they were in control since they could stop everything with just a flash of purple, but their thoughts redirected them, reminding them that they wanted to submit to Asmodeus properly. Their mind blanked, occasionally drifting but always redirecting back to accepting their place.

With their thighs each sporting a hand print, he grabbed them by the arms, straightening them up. He let them straddle his thigh, stroking the tears they hadn’t noticed were gathered in their eye away. “Now, now, pet. You’re okay,” he told them, distracting them by lifting one of their massive breasts in one hand, cupping it as he tweaked their nipple. He let them lean into him as he lifted both of their breasts, Ren letting out a tiny moan at the satisfaction of having a fair amount of their weight lifted. He teased their nipples, earning himself a series of tiny whimpers as Ren tried to stay quiet. “You may speak, but mind your tone, my Priestess.”

Ren nodded, biting their lip as he kept teasing their breasts. It was kind of nice to let him just have control, and he knew their safe signal, so there was really no point in worrying. They let their mind drift, the only things in their mind how good their chest felt and the way that their thighs squeezed around one of his. They reveled in the sensations, being good because they wanted his approval since his approval meant more touching, more attention, and more positions.

He considered them, letting go of their breasts to run his fingers down their sternum, his hand engulfed by their chest. He nodded to the sofa space next to them, purposefully putting on an air of indifference. “You’re going to lay down, and hold your own breasts up for me.”

They climbed off his lap immediately, laying on the cushion and pulling the throw pillow to rest their head on. They cupped their breasts, waiting patiently to see what he’d do.

He stood over them, watching them but they kept their gaze down, ending up just looking at their own chest. They let him trace a fingernail over their breast, swirling closer and closer to their nipple with increasing heat before he flicked the nub. They tensed, struggling not to flinch, and they pointed their toes, needing to get a movement out somehow. It still felt good, but it was enough to startle them some.

He pinched both their nipples, pulling them slightly and using them to make their breasts jiggle. “Your body is amazing, my pet. The way you can change it is outstanding, and you will use it to serve my whims because you want to, don’t you?” Ren tucked their chin in a nod, and he released their nipples. “Good girl,” he told them, stroking their huge chest more gently. “Now, these will be useful to me.” He undid his pants, releasing his cock, and let it lay across their breasts, the weight of it squishing them slightly.

Ren swallowed, their eye tracing over that huge dick. It put out so much heat that it was almost uncomfortable, but they just laid there, waiting. The idea of fear didn’t even occur to them, simply letting him do whatever he wanted to them. They took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to try and be patient. When he lifted his cock, their breath rushed out, excitement starting to build.

Asmodeus let his gaze linger over Ren’s body, waiting for their impatience to make them start wiggling their toes in an effort to stay still. He startled them when he climbed onto the couch, straddling their proportionately tiny waist. They bit their lip to keep quiet, and he immediately put his thumb on it, working it from between their teeth. “Now now, pet, relax. You’re here to please me, correct?” 

Ren nodded slightly, the tension in their body going out immediately. They felt a split second of a question starting to form from it, but it was snuffed out immediately. They licked their lips again, looking up at him. “Please, Sir, let me serve you however you want me to, it’s what I’m good for.”

He cupped their breasts, holding them and spreading them just enough for his cock to lay between them. “Of course, precious, your body will be perfect for serving me.” A vial of oil appeared, pouring a thin layer over their breasts and his cock, before the bottle disappeared. He pressed their breasts together tight, dragging his hips back to spread the oil and then he thrust forward, the head of his cock pressing against their lips.

He didn’t even have to ask them to, Ren left their mouth hanging open with their tongue out, letting him thrust between their tits and straight into their mouth. They slurped on the head noisily each time it was in their mouth, their hands on top of his as they made him hold their chest tighter. They let him use their breasts and mouth, not asking for anything in return. He knew best, after all, and if this was all they got, it was enough.

He slammed his hips against the underside of their tits, feeding as much of his prick into their mouth as he could, praising them each time he hit the back of their throat and they didn’t gag or choke at all. The angle wasn’t great for them and he was very aware of it, but he felt like he had to keep them aware that they were just a mortal while he was a God. “You’re doing well, pet. I could use you like this all day.” Ren’s eye flicked up to his face for a second before skittering back down, staring at their chest again. “Was that a touch of fear?” he asked aloud, chuckling. “My followers aren’t the only ones that indulge themselves, of course. A changeling and their mutable body are practically made for indulging.” He squeezed their breasts particularly roughly, thrusting hard and making Ren gag a little. “You are made for this, pet. It’s part of your power,” he said, smirking down at them.

Ren focused on their body, doing what they could to suppress their gag reflex and make themself comfortable. He was right, their power wasn’t only from what they learned in college or the muscles they started building up in anticipation of going on adventures, their physiology gave them power in seduction, and sex was its own form of power. They felt his hips stutter as they put their focus into giving him the best blowjob they could from where they were, trapped under their breasts, and they felt a slip in their mind. The layer of calm that was all over their actual thoughts started to peel back, but instead of it causing fear, they just felt power. Being able to bring a God to his knees, sexually, was the greatest power they could ask for. Sure, he thought he was dominating them, and he was on top, but all the real power was in Ren’s little hands. A spark of purple would stop everything, and a well timed suck or eye contact could be enough to finish him.

He grabbed their left horn, letting go of one of their breasts and letting them hold their chest together instead. He used it to slam his cock into the back of their throat over and over again, his hand shaking as he held their horn tight, getting close. “Such a good pet,” he told them as he shook above them, trying not to cum quite so quickly. “You are going to swallow every drop,” he told them, like they’d ever disagree.

Ren swallowed the saliva in their mouth, tinged with a bit of the spicy oil he had covered their chest with. They bobbed their head, their lips pressing against their own cleavage as they took as much of his cock into their mouth as they could. It still took a while, their jaw and huge breasts starting to ache, but he finally yanked both of their horns hard, pulling their mouth down as much as he could, spatters of hot cum burning their way down their throat. They kept swallowing, their hands jiggling their breasts against his cock to give him what stimulation they could. The position was painful but they just kept their mind blank and focused on swallowing every drop, ignoring their need for oxygen until their vision started to get speckled on the edges and their lashline filled with tears.

Asmodeus pulled out of their mouth just before the lack of air would cause an actual issue, releasing his grip on their horns. He helped them sit up, reclining into his spot on the sofa again once their feet were out of the way. “You’ve got a strong will, don’t you?” he asked, obviously amused. “I had a strong grip on you until I started getting too close, but then it broke.”

Ren nodded, anxiety spiking at the casual admission that he was using mind control. “I… I fought back some, yes,” they told him, hands hefting their chest as they shrunk it back to their normal. “I’m not a huge fan of mind control, for obvious reasons,” they told him, crossing their legs.

He nodded, adjusting himself to look more put together than he had even when they came in. “I appreciate that, my pet, but the point of this exercise was to show you that I can be kind, but I don’t have to be. I treat you well because I wish to, not because I feel like I have to. You may be my High Priest and hold a special place in my heart, but that doesn’t mean that you are above or equal to me unless I wish it to be so.” He brushed a bit of their hair out of their face, their clothes appearing back on them. “I’m not trying to be mean, simply honest.”

Ren nodded, swallowing again. “I understand, Sir,” they told him, earning a smile. They had a lot of thoughts bouncing around in their head, and they stood up from the sofa, looking back at the door for a split second. “I’ll leave you to… whatever your plans are, Sir,” they said, straightening out their shirt. “I will return when you need me, but for right now, I’d like to have some time to think to myself, if you don’t mind.”

He nodded, Ren’s pack and boots appearing on the sofa. “Whatever you need, dear,” he said, returning to sipping a new glass of wine on the sofa like they'd only just had a conversation, not had him dominate their mind.


End file.
